It's So Tight, Hunnie!
by Zelobysehuna
Summary: "Kau mau langsung memasukkannya? Lalu kau mau melihatku kesakitan dan menangis, lalu tidak bisa berjalan selama beberapa hari kedepan, Jonginie hyuung?" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" "Mianhae! Aku tidak sengaja! Su-sungguh aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Jeongmal mianhae" "Arraseo. Lagi pula tadi itu benar-benar sangat sempit, Hunnie" newbie/kaihun/fluff/Twoshoot (maybe)/RnR
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : It's So Tight, Hunnie!

Disclaimer : Cast is not mine. Exo members belonged to God and their parents respectively. And certainly this story really belongs to me.

Warning : YAOI a.k.a BOYXBOY, maybe still have typo, not EYD, etc.

This is MY 1st KaiHun Fict~

DLDR. Flame and bash is not allowed in here. I've warned you before..

So, Enjoy and

HAPPY READING

….

"Eung.. akh! Ini me- ugh- nyakitkan.. Jonginnie"

"Mianhae. Aku akan memasukkannya lebih pelan"

"Ta-tapi inih benar-benar .. ah.. Yak sakit!"

"Tahan sedikit lagi, ini sudah hampir masuk semua. Astagaaa ini benar-benar sempit, Hunnie"

"Ugh. Hiks hiks jeongmal appoyo.." Jongin tertegun dan mulai sedikit panik "Hunnie? Apa benar-benar menyakitkan? Aku hentikan saja ya?" Tanya Jongin sambil mengusap air mata Sehun

"A-Aniyo. Tidak usah, lanjutkan saja. Tinggal sedikit lagi kan?"

"Tapi-"

"Sudah. Lanjutkan saja Kkamjong!"

"Yak! Aish kalau tau akan begini untuk apa aku melakukannya dengan pelan dan berhati-hati tadi? Harusnya langsung kumasukkan saja." gumam Jongin pelan. Sehun yang mendengar itu langsung mencebikan bibirnya kedepan.

"Jonginnie bilang apa tadi?" Aura gelap menguar dari tubuh Sehun namun karena mungkin dari sananya Sehun sudah tercipta untuk menjadi namja manis yang polos. Jadi semenyeramkan apapun nada bicara atau tatapan yang ia buat, tetap saja berubah menjadi seperti anak kecil yang tengah merajuk. Ugh sangat menggemaskan!

"Memang aku bilang apa?" Tanya Jongin ikutan berbicara dengan nada -sok- polos. Namun tampaknya Jongin si Raja Mesum ini ingin mengerjai kekasih Manis nan polos-nya.

"Tadi kau bilang 'untuk apa aku melakukannya dengan pelan dan berhati-hati tadi? Harusnya langsung kumasukkan saja' iya kan?"

"Kalau iya, memang kenapa?" jawab Jongin sengit. Baru saja Sehun ingin protes, tapi tiba-tiba ide jahil melintas di pikirannya. Hoho Manis- manis begini Sehun juga termasuk ke dalam jajaran Magnae terevil versi SM Ent. Ingat kan Julukannya di Exo apa? #emangapa?

"Kau mau langsung memasukkannya? Lalu kau mau melihatku kesakitan dan menangis, lalu tidak bisa berjalan selama beberapa hari kedepan, Jonginie hyuung?" Tanya Sehun dengan mata yang disayukan, suara yang pelan-lebih pada bisikan (atau desahan?)-, dan bibir yang melengkung ke atas.

Jongin langsung tercengang dan tanpa sadar menahan napasnya ketika melihat wajah manis milik kekasih nya.

'Haha kena kau Jonginie ' Sehun membatin

'Tuhaan kenapa dia manis sekali? Sepertinya dia ingin ku ikat di ranjang ya? Aduh aku jadi tidak kuat. Aku harus segera menikahi Sehun kalau begini caranya, lalu setelah menikah aku akan bulan madu bersamanya, lalu membuat anak yang banyak dengannya. Hohoho buat anak yang banyak ya? Kalau begitu aku harus menyiapkan stamina ku dari sekarang' batin Jongin sambil membayangkan masa depannya bersama Sehun.

"Jongin.. Yak Jonginnie!" Sehun berteriak di depan telinga Jongin, berusaha menyadarkan Jongin dari dunia hayalannya. Oh! Ternyata dari tadi Jongin hanya melihat wajah Sehun sambil cengengesan dan ketawa-ketawa sendiri. Ckck Jongin jadi gila hanya karena Sehun ya?

"Waeyo istriku?" jawab Jongin setelah sadar dari fantasi kacau miliknya itu

"Mwoya?! Kenapa kau memanggil ku istri mu, Jonginidiot?!"

"Hehe kau kan memang istriku di masa depan Sehunie~"

"Ish terserah kau saja lah, sekarang cepat lanjutkan. Ini menyakitkan, asal Jonginie tau saja"

"Ah kau benar-benar tidak sabar ya?"

"Tentu saja,! Ini sakit! Dan aku ingin cepat selesai!"

"Arraseo istriku" goda Jongin dengan nada sing a song

"Kenapa Jonginnie selalu menyebut 'istriku'? Jonginnie mau mati muda yaa~?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada mengancam dan senyum manis –mengerikan- di bibirnya. Dan Jongin membalasnya dengan senyum yang penuh keterpaksaan sambil bergumam "Awas saja kau ya." Dan- Oh! Mungkin karna masih kesal Jongin melakukannya dengan melihat ke arah lain, bukan ke arah Sehun yang tentu saja membuatnya tidak fokus dengan apa yang tengah dilakukannya. Kemudiaan..

JLEB

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriakan Sehun membuat Jongin tersadar dan panik melihat wajah penuh kesakitan milik Sehun

"Se-Sehunie.."

"Hiks hiks huwaaaaa ini sangat sakiiit! Kenapa Jongin memasukkannya dengan penuh ketidak perikemanusiaan?!" jawab Sehun sambil meraung-raung dan memukuli kepala Jongin, membuat si pemilik kepala mengaduh sakit.

"Mianhae! Aku tidak sengaja! Su-sungguh aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Jeongmal mianhae, My Honey Bunny Hunnie." Jongin mengecup kening Sehun berkali- kali berusaha menenangkan orang yang sangat dicintainya tersebut.

"Hiks a-aku tidak mau tau ... hiks.. Jongin harus menggendong Sehunie. **Kaki** Sehun .. hiks .. sangat .. hiks .. sakit. Ini.. hiks .. pasti lecet"

Ka-kaki?

"Arraseo. Lagi pula tadi itu benar-benar sangat sempit, Hunnie. Tapi kau malah ngotot untuk tetap memakainya"

What?!

"Tapi itu pemberian dari fans, aku tidak tega jika pemberian fans tidak kupakai. Dan **sendal** itu sangat lucu Jonginnie."

SEN..

DAL?!

#gubraakk

Ohmaygat. Ternyata dari awal mereka ribut tentang sepatu pemberian, dari salah satu fans Sehun pemirsa -_- Ckck sungguh aneh pasangan ini.

#Flashback

"Sehuna!" panggil sang Leader sekaligus Guardian Angel of Exo, Suho. Ketika melihat sang Magnae yang sedari tadi dicarinya tengah berada di balkon dorm mereka.

"Hn?" jawab Sehun sangat Singkat, tidak Padat dan juga tidak Jelas yang membuat sang Leader menahan hawa nafsu untuk mencekik magnae kesayangannya ini.

"Sehuna.. ada paket dari fans untukmu. Kurasa kau akan tertarik dengan isinya. Dan cepatlah masuk, angin malam tak baik untuk mu" jawab sang Leader sambil melengos pergi ke dalam Dorm. Membuat si Magnae manis nan imut namun dingin macam Sehun ini mendengus kesal. Dan mengikuti jejak sang Leader untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Paket? Huh isinya apa ya? Kata Suho Hyung aku akan tertarik dengan isinya. Apa jangan-jangan isinya boneka Rillakuma yang besar dan berbulu lembut?" gumam Sehun sambil terus berjalan ke ruang tengah yang berada di lantai 1 namun ketika baru mencapai tangga ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Eh tapi kan Jonginie baru memberikanku boneka Rillakuma kemarin, dan Suho Hyung juga tau hal itu. Berarti Rillakuma tidak menarik lagi untuk ku. Baiklah, Rillakuma... coret"

Fiuh~ untung Sehun sedang berjalan sendirian sekarang, kalau dengan hyung-hyung nya mungkin pipinya sudah memerah dan membengkak karna terlalu sering dicium dan dicubiti saking imutnya wajah yang sedang ia tampilkan saat ini.

Apalagi jika berjalannya dengan Jongin.

Waaah bukan hanya pipinya saja yang memerah dan membengkak, tapi juga bibir, cuping telinga, dan leher. Setelah itu ia pasti akan langsung diseret dan dikunci di kamar lalu disuruh bergerak sepanjang malam sampai keesokan harinya.

Kalian tau kan apa maksud kalimat diatas?

Yap! Tentu saja... Sex.

Halaah Jongin itu memang orang ter MESUM sedunia –versi Sehun dan author- yang pernah Sehun temui.

Ok, kembali ke Sehun yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sekarang.

"Aha!" Sehun menjentikkan kan jari di depan wajahnya. "Sesuatu yang membuat ku tertarik itu hanya ada 2 sekarang. Yang pertama Jonginie dan kedua ..

Bubble Tea! Tapi fans tidak mungkin menghadiahkan Jonginie kan? Karna Jonginie itu limited edition, tidak akan ada lagi namja mesum, jahil, hitam, dekil, bau, jorok, sok Sexy, tapi baik hati, romantis, lembut, hangat, setia juga penuh perhatian dan rajin menabung seperti Jonginie kan? Dan lagi pula Jonginie itu hanya punya ku. Jadiii.. pilihan terakhir Sehunie hanya ada Bubble Tea! Haha pasti tebakanku kali ini benar"

Cerocos Sehun yang bisa juga dibilang Rap saking cepatnya. Lalu dengan bangganya Sehun bertepuk tangan dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya (?) ke ruang tengah.

Sesampainya di ruang tengah, Sehun terlihat bingung karena hanya ada Jongin yang sedang menonton tv disana.

'hah? Perasaan tadi Suho Hyung juga berjalan kesini, lalu aku juga mendengar suara tawa dari Baekhyun Hyung dan Chanyeol Hyung, bahkan aku mendengar teriakan Kyungsoo Hyung tadi. Tapi kenapa sekarang hanya ada Jonginie?' malas untuk berpikir, Sehun hanya mengendikkan bahunya lalu berjalan ke arah sofa dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jongin.

"Jonginie, kata Suho Hyung ada paket untuk ku. Apa kau tau dimana paketnya?" Tanya Sehun sambil melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri mencoba menemukan paket-nya.

"Hmm.. aniyo. Mungkin ada di kamar mu" jawab Jongin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tv. Jika dia menengok ke arah Sehun, pasti namja manis itu sedang menampilkan muka kebingungan bercampur kecewa –karena belum menemukan paketnya- yang sayangnya amat-sangat imut di mata Jongin. Dan –mungkin- berakhir dengan Jongin yang menerkam Sehun detik itu juga, jadi Jongin lebih memilih aman dengan cara tidak menengok sedikit pun.

'haha jenius juga kau kim' puji Jongin kepada dirinya sendiri, dan tentunya ia mengatakan itu didalam hati. Ia tak mau dibilang tidak waras alias gila -karena berbicara sendiri- oleh kekasih manis nya dan berakhir dengan ia diputuskan akibat Sehun yang ilfeel padanya.

DEG

Kalimat terakhir yang author tulis tadi membuat Jongin terkesiap dan kembali membayangkan masa depan suram yang akan dialaminya jika Sehun sampai memutuskan hubungan mereka lalu meninggalkannya.

Dan dengan nyaring Jongin berteriak "ANDWAEEEE!" membuat Sehun yang kaget segera menengok dan dengan refleks Sehun mendekatkan tubuh dan wajah nya ke arah Jongin untuk sekedar memastikan keadaan kekasih gelapnya tersebut.

(Sekali lagi Sehun tegaskan, Kekasih GELAPnya. Jangan salah sangka, karena ini bukan tentang Kekasih Gelap yang memiliki arti lain seperti simpanan alias selingkuhan atau apalah itu. Bukan. Tapi benar-benar arti dari kekasih Gelap, tentang kulit tentunya. Hey! Jongin memang kulitnya gelap kan? Bukan hitam. Itu namanya Exotis, jadi jangan salah mengartikan. Ok?)

Melihat wajah cemas penuh kekhawatiran milik Sehun yang benar-benar sangat dekat dengan wajahnya membuat tembok pertahanan iman Jongin runtuh seketika, dan sekarang yang berada dipikiran Jongin hanyalah tubuh Sehun yang bermandikan peluh yang membuat tubuh indah dengan kulit putih mulus itu mengkilat dan membuatnya semakin Sexy, ditambah lagi mata yang sayu dan bibir merah merekah yang terbuka sedikit lalu wajah manis menggoda dengan ekspresi memohon yang membuat Jongin benar-benar tidak tahan untuk memakan Sehunnie-nya yang.. err.

Jongin mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah manis Sehun. Dan tersenyum –menyeringai- ketika Sehun juga ikut mendekatkan wajahnya.

Semakin dekat. Bahkan hidung mereka sudah saling bersentuhan.

Tinggal beberapa centi lagi, bibir tebal Jongin akan bersentuhan dengan bibir tipis milik Sehun. Daaaann..

Gimana?!

Reader : kuraaaaang!

Hiks hiks mianhae, ini bener-bener kaihun fict pertama aku. Jadi, mohon maklum kalo ff ini ngaco, ngawur, freak, bahasa nya kaku, dll. Dan maaf ff nya dipotong, sebenernya aku mau buat oneshoot tapi aku bener-bener lagi ga ada ide. Jadi, dibagi dua dulu sekalian mau tau ada yang suka/ga dan mau dilanjutin apa ngga. Dan ini belum di edit by the way, typo nya mungkin banyak banget. He. He. He. *garing

Yos lah sekian cuap-cuap nya.

Review juseyooooo!

By : Zelobysehuna


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : It's So Tight, Hunnie!

Rate : T nyempil M

Disclaimer : Cast is not mine. Exo members belonged to God and their parents respectively. And certainly this story really belongs to me.

Warning : YAOI a.k.a BOYXBOY, maybe still have typo, not EYD, etc.

DLDR. Flame and bash is not allowed in here. I've warned you before..

So, Enjoy and

HAPPY READING

….

Prev Chap

Jongin mulai mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah manis Sehun. Dan tersenyum –menyeringai- ketika Sehun juga ikut mendekatkan wajahnya.

Semakin dekat. Bahkan hidung mereka sudah saling bersentuhan.

Tinggal beberapa centi lagi, bibir tebal Jongin akan bersentuhan dengan bibir tipis milik Sehun. Daaaann..

.

.

Chap 2

.

"Jja!" pekikan Sehun membuat Jongin kaget dan mendengus pelan karena acara romantis mereka hancur. Dan itu karena kekasih nya sendiri. Huh.

Dan yang membuat Sehun terpekik senang adalah..

"Itu dia! Woah.. ternyata dari tadi paketku ada di belakang Jonginie!" kata Sehun riang lalu mencondongkan badannya untuk mengambil paketnya yang berada di belakang tubuh Jongin, membuat tubuh Sehun dan Jongin hampir seluruhnya menempel. Posisi mereka seperti orang yang berpelukan asal kalian tau saja, dan tentu posisi mereka yang seperti itu membuat Jongin terkesiap dengan detak jantung yang meningkat drastis.

"Jonginie kenapa?" Tanya Sehun setelah mengambil paketnya dengan muka heran dan nada polos. Ugh tak tau kah kau Sehun? Seme-mu yang hitam –eksotis- dan sexy ini sedang menahan libidonya yang terus meningkat sejak kau datang ke ruang tengah.

Entah karena terlalu kaget lalu jantungan, atau kesurupan makhluk sejenis dirinya (?) atau apalah itu, Jongin merosot ke lantai yang dilapisi karpet tebal dan memandang kosong ke arah tv, membuat Sehun mengernyit heran lalu mengendikkan bahunya dan mulai membuka paketnya.

"..." Sehun tercengang dan mengeluarkan benda yang berada di dalam kotak paket miliknya lalu mengangkat benda tersebut sampai batas wajah dan memandangnya dengan pandangan yang- err sulit untuk dijelaskan.

"..."

"..."

Hening.. benar-benar hening. Tidak ada bunyi jangkrik yang biasanya selalu memecah keheningan, bahkan suara tv pun seperti tersumbat oleh keheningan yang sedang melanda ruangan tersebut. Sampai suara Sehun yang bermonolog sendirian membuat keheningan itu hilang seketika.

"I-ini.. bukan Rilakkuma, Jongin ataupun Bubble Tea seperti yang aku bayangkan tadi. Ini..." Jeda sejenak "Ini .. RilakKaiTea! Woah! Daebak!"

Yah.. Hadiah yang Sehun dapatkan dari fans adalah sendal rumah lucu dengan hiasan kepala Rilakkuma di bagian atasnya, lalu seluruh bagian sendal itu terselimuti bulu halus berwarna coklat yang sedikit tua yang mengingatkannya akan kulit tan Jongin, dan yang terakhir.. merek sendal tersebut adalah Chocolate Tea, yang entah kenapa membuat Sehun membayangkan Bubble Tea rasa Cocho ketika membaca nama merek sandal tersebut.

"Yak! Jongin! Bukankah sandal ini sangat lucu?"

Jongin yang sedang berbaring di karpet pun mendongak melihat benda yang berada ditangan Sehun, dan mendengus kesal. Sepertinya mode 'songong' seorang Oh Sehun sedang On sekarang.

"Ya. Sangat. Lucu" jawab Jongin malas

"Hn. Kalau begitu, pakaikan ke kakiku" seru Sehun sambil menjatuhkan sendalnya di atas kepala Jongin.

"Ish! Aku itu hyungmu dan calon suamimu. Jadi kau harus sopan pada calon appa dari anak-anakmu, Kim Sehun!"

"Kapan kau naik pangkat jadi calon suamiku, hitam? Dan aku tidak akan punya anak darimu!"

Jongin yang dipanggil hitam hanya memasang wajah kagetnya yang berlebihan lalu mengusap dadanya.

'astagaa~ kenapa Sehun berkepribadian ganda seperti ini? Kemana sifat manis Sehun-ku dan panggilan Jonginie yang imut itu, hah?' batin Jongin merana.

"Jongin! Ayo cepat pakaikan!"

"Neee"

#Flashback Off^^

*ini lanjutan chap 1 bagian pertama yaa.. yang sebelum flashback*

"Sehunaa.. ini terlalu kecil. Lebih baik kau simpan saja, jika dipaksakan luka di kakimu bertambah parah" Jongin mengatakan hal ini sambil mengusap rambut halus milik Sehun, dan membuat Sehun merasa nyaman.

"Ta-tapi ini pemberian fans, bukankah kau yang bilang kalau pemberian dari fans itu harus dihargai walaupun kita tidak suka?" jawab Sehun sambil menundukkan kepala dan memainkan jarinya.

"Pemberian fans memang harus dihargai, tapi bukan berarti semua yang fans berikan untukmu harus kau pakai dan kau coba satu-satu kan? Menghargai yang kumaksud itu menerima dan menyimpannya. Itu sudah cukup, jika seperti ini sama saja kau menyiksa diri Kim Sehun!" nada tegas yang Jongin keluarkan membuat Sehun semakin menundukkan kepalanya takut.

Sehun tau kalau Jongin marah-marah seperti ini karena ia ingin menjaga Sehun, Jongin hanya tak mau Sehun kenapa-napa apalagi sampai sakit dan tersiksa. Sehun sepenuhnya sadar akan hal itu, hanya saja, Jongin yang seperti ini membuat Sehun merasa tak pantas menjadi kekasih namja tan tersebut.

Sehun merasa seperti anak kecil yang manja, keras kepala, dan bertindak semaunya. Berbeda sekali dengan Jongin yang dewasa, perhatian, -lumayan- romatis dan berpikir kedepan.

Hal ini lah yang membuat Sehun selalu membantah hal macam-macam yang sering Jongin katakan, seperti 'pernikahan', 'calon suamimu', 'calon appa', 'anak-anak' dan lainnya. Karena ia pikir, hubungan mereka berdua tak akan sampai pada tahap itu.

Seorang Kim Jongin terlalu sempurna untuk orang yang sifatnya terlalu kekanakan seperti Oh Sehun. Dan Sehun .. selalu menangis karena hal ini.

"Hiks, mi-mianhae jo-jonginie. Aku- hiks benar-benar seperti- hiks anak kecil. A-aku tak pantas ba-bagimu. Hiks hiks" Sehun sudah berusaha untuk menahan air mata dan isak tangisnya, tapi ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan semuanya lagi.

"Y-Yak! Kim Sehun! Siapa yang bilang seperti itu padamu?! Katakan padaku! Aku akan memberi pelajaran untuknya!" jawab Jongin panik, ia benar-benar tidak bisa melihat Sehun menangis seperti ini.

"Aku. Hiks- Aku orangnya, Jongin. Aku yang- hiks mengatakan hal itu kepada diriku sendiri. Aku- hiks tidak pantas untukmu" jawab Sehun sambil menahan isakannya sebisa mungkin.

"Aniyo, Sehuna. Kau adalah makhluk paling sempurna yang pernah ada di dunia ini, kau tidak ada bandingannya dengan siapapun, Kim Sehun." Jongin mencoba meyakinkan Sehun dengan menggenggam kedua tangan Sehun.

"Hiks hiks"

"Uljima~ melihatmu seperti ini membuat hatiku sakit." Ujar Jongin sambil menyeka air mata Sehun, "Aku mencintaimu lebih dari apapun, remember that! Aku tidak peduli kau juga mencintaiku atau tidak, dan aku juga tak akan pernah peduli akan tanggapan orang-orang tentang kita. Yang pasti, selama kau, Kim Sehun terus berada disampingku selamanya, aku tak akan butuh yang lainnya. You're my everything." Kalimat romantis Jongin ditutup dengan kecupan hangat di kening, kedua mata, pipi, dan terakhir tentu saja bibirnya.

"Jangan pernah berbicara seperti itu lagi, kau yang terlalu sempurna untukku. Arra?" Sehun mengangguk patuh dengan bibir yang sedikit dimajukan, membuat Jongin gemas.

Bagaimana tidak? Dengan kedua matanya yang basah oleh air mata, hidung merah, pipi merona, dan jangan lupakan bibir tipisnya yang mengkilat entah karena apa.

Wajah Sehun yang seperti ini membuat Jongin tak tahan untuk memajukan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Sehun lagi.

Dan kali ini disertai lumatan kecil, tangan Jongin yang awalnya berada di kedua pipi Sehun mulai beranjak turun sampai ke pinggang, lalu meremasnya pelan dan memeluknya erat sambil menarik tubuh Sehun mendekat ke arahnya.

"Eumh" Sehun melenguh tak sadar ketika Jongin menariknya, dan tangannya pun mulai merambat naik ke leher Jongin. Melingkarinya sambil sesekali meremat rambut hitam Jongin.

Jongin yang merasa mendapat respon positif dari Sehun mulai memperdalam ciumannya, menggigit dan mengulum bibir atas dan bawah Sehun bergantian.

Tangan aktif Jongin turun ke bawah pinggang Sehun, masuk ke dalam baju tidur Sehun, lalu mengelus pinggang Sehun secara perlahan. Dan membuat Sehun mengerang dalam ciuman panjang nan hangat mereka.

Lidah Jongin mengetuk celah bibir Sehun berkali-kali, tapi Sehun hanya diam dan mengerutkan bibirnya seperti menahan senyuman. Jongin yang kesal meremas bokong Sehun dengan kuat dan menyebabkan Sehun mengaduh lalu mendorongnya hingga ciuman mereka terputus.

"Sehunie~ Harusnya kau membuka mulutmu lalu aku akan memasukan lidahku! Kenapa kau malah mendorong ku?" sungut Jongin kesal.

"Dasar mesum. Harusnya kau ingat kalau kita masih di ruang tengah, kkamjong! Bagaimana kalau hyung-deul melihatnya? Mau tak dapat jatah makan malam selama seminggu lagi? Dan- kenapa kau sangat tidak romantis, hah?!" seru Sehun

"Auuh~ jadi istriku ini sedang mengkhawatirkan suaminya, hm? Daaan- kau mau melanjutkannya di kamar My Honey Hunnie?" goda Jongin dan mengeluarkan seringai –mesum- andalannya.

"Y-Yak! Aniyo! Bukan seperti itu juga. Maksudku- Yak! Jongiiiin!" ucapan Sehun terpotong karena sekarang Jongin sudah menggendongnya ala bridal style.

"Kau tak perlu malu istriku, karena kita akan melanjutkannya di kamar!"

Usai menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Jongin langsung berlari ke lantai dua. Tepatnya ke kamarnya dan Kyungsoo. Hehe Jongin sudah minta izin barter ke Suho ngomong-ngomong.

Dan tentu saja itu disambut gembira oleh Leader berwajah malaikat tersebut, kapan lagi ia bisa sekamar dengan Kyungsoo kan?

"Yak Jonginie!" pekik Sehun ketika merasakan sakit di punggungnya akibat terbentur kasur dengan cukup keras. Huh si Kkamjong ini sudah tak sabar rupanya.

"Wahai istriku yang cantik, manis dan sexy. Sekarang kau hanya diperbolehkan mendesah, mengerang, melenguh, eum.. apalagi ya? Ah kau juga hanya diperbolehkan untuk menikmatinya. Pokoknya kau tak boleh menolak dan melawan. Arrachi?" seringai mesum sudah terpatenkan di wajah Jongin yang sudah berada di atas Sehun.

Glup

Sehun menelan ludahnya gugup

"Jo-Jongin jangan.. akh"

"Aigoo~ Penismu sangat kecil, Sehuna"

"Yak! Jangan di remas seperti itu!"

"YAK! APA YANG KAU MASUKKAN KE PANTAT KU?!"

"YAK! KIM JONGIIIIIIINNNNNNN!"

"Ri-rileks kan tubuhmu, Sehuna. Ouh kau sangat sempit"

"Akh.. yah.. di-disitu.. aaaaakh"

Begitulah yang didengar pasangan ChanBaek ketika tak sengaja melewati kamar yang berada dekat dengan tangga tersebut.

"A-astagaa .." Chanyeol merasa kupingnya panas karena mendengar desahan dan erangan (atau bisa disebut teriakan) Sehun dari dalam kamar tersebut.

Beda halnya dengan Baekhyun yang sudah pinsan ditkp.

Chanyeol yang melihat roommatenya terkapar dilantai mencoba menyadarkannya dengan cara menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi Baekhyun. Tapi..

"Akh Sehunaah hole mu benar-benar sempit dan ugh ini sangat hangat"

Dirty talk yang Jongin ucapkan membuat Chanyeol mimisan dan menyusul Baekhyun.

Dan mereka berdua pun terkapar tak sadar kan diri di depan kamar 'panas' tersebut.

.

.

.

END

Hehehe maaf baru apdet sekarang.

Maaf juga kalo ga sesuai sama keinginan/selera kalian.

Oh iya, sebenernya aku ga terlalu suka uke yang uke banget, makanya aku ubah sehun jadi kaya berkepribadian ganda a.k.a songong. Hehe

Dan thank you very very very much sama yang ngeluangin waktu buat review, fav dan follow. The biggest thanks buat yang review ff abal2 ini.

Next story mungkin aku ga bikin fluff kaya gini, tapi ga tau juga sih. Banyak ide, cuma males ngetik doang. Dan satu lagi! Tata cara bahasa aku pas bales review itu nyesuain sama readernya, aku-aku kamu-kamu lo-lo gw-gw, jadi jangan nganggep aku 4D yaa.. ya walaupun emang iya.

Ok, waktunya bales review~

 **SILENT READER**

Ini udah dilanjut. Monggo dibaca~ *SR:Udaaah*

Hehe .. Makasih review nyaaaa. Ailopyu!

 **D.**

Hehhh wahai kamu! Iya kamu! Terima kasih review nya! Ailofyuu! *apaansiini?*

Makasih reviewnyaa beb #plakk

Aku suka review kamu, bikin ngakak. Hehe ailopyuu!

 **Seyeollie**

Daaah .. kaihunnya udah berakhir diranjang kan? Muehehehe

Cieee aku kira inget mantan. Ehh inget ungu ternyata, tapi waktu aku ngetik aku juga inget ungu sih.

Betul! Sehunie nakal sekarang. Iya ini udah dilanjutin, dan maaf lama apdetnya.

Makasih reviewnya, aku suka review kamu. Panjaaaang. Hehe ailopyuu!

 **Whirlwind27**

Aaaa gua juga gemes kok. *hah?

Udah dilanjuut~ makasih review dan favnyaaa. Ailopyu!

 **Auliavp**

Ff aku keren? Beneraaaan? *ditebasreader

Udah lanjuuut, end malah. Hehe makasih atas fighting nya, review nya, dan favnya jugaa. Ailopyu!

 **Nagisa Kitagawa**

Iyaaa, duh cuma hampir ciuman kan? Tapi disini jadi beneran kok ciumannya, ampe begituan malah. Hehe makasih reviewnya, favnya, sama follownyaa. Ailopyu!

 **Daddykaimommysehun**

Ah oh? Apa itu? Aku gak ngerti . huwahaha (?)

Astagaa aku dibilang kampret? Hiks hiks kamu jahat. #alayers

Kagaaa, gue kaga phpin lu kok. Tenang aja, ini nyempil2 lah encehnya.

Yosh makasih review sama fav nya beb #plak mau gue kasih ailopyu gak? *lu:kagaaaaa*

 **Milkyeol**

Kemana-mana kemana? Oemji udah dua orang yang ngatain gue kampret cyiiin. Salah gue apa broh?! Really? Situ like kaihun feelsnya? *ngaco

Hehe makasih reviewnya, ailopyu! How about you? #malahnyanyi-_-

 **AkaSunaSparkyu**

Cieh ada suna, aku juga mikir yang iya-iya pas nulis part ini. *lah

Ok, maaf lama. Makasih reviewnya, eh btw mama baru sama my fucking tutor cepetan yaa. Muehehe

 **Sehunskai**

Nganu gimana? Anu anuan apaaa? Hayoo yadong yaa? Sama kalo gitu.

Hehe makasih reviewnya. Mau dibilang apa? Ailopyu? Saranghae? Woaini?

Ini shawol beneran? Suka shinee kah? Ini udah selesai kok flashback nya, sama ff nya juga udah end malah. Hehe makasih reviewnyaa. Saranghae ajalah yaa.

 **Xohunte**

Beneran ngakak? Ahaha makasih reviewnya. Tenang, aku bakal jadi kaihun author yang baik dan bertanggung jawab kok. *masa?

Karna namanya xohunte, jadii.. XOXO for you!

 **JongOdult**

Anu apaaaaa? Eh ngomong2, kenapa sehun dipanggil oh adult sih? Aku tau kalo panggilan sehun itu, tapi aku ga tau sejarahnya. Bisa kasih tau dikotak review *ngodee

Hehe kalo ngga, ga apa2 kok. Hiks hiks makasih reviewnyaaa, makasih fav nyaa, makasih follownyaa. I love you!

Tebakan anda benar? Kalau begitu..

Selamat! Anda ga dapat apa2! *digamparin

Makasih reviewnya

 **YoungChanBiased**

Aduuh~ eike kaga bisa bikin lemon. Eike cuma bisa nikmatin doing cyiin. Hoho makasih loh reviewnya, singkat, tapi ngena (?) trus makasih juga udah fav ff ini.

Eung apa ya? L.O.V.E you?

 **Minnie163**

Hehe biar greget, makanya dipotong. Makasih reviewnya, ailopyuu!

 **Blissfulxo**

Ini mah apa atuh? #pundung

Ngehehe iya, sepatu aja lah. Mobil kemahalan. #plak

Tilimikiciw udah ngasih semangat ples ripiu ples favorite, ailopyuuu. Ngomong2 username nya bagus.

 **Uchiha Kriya**

Wah ada keturunan uchiha disini?! Jahaha ini twoshoot kok, sekarang baru end. Makasih reviewnyaa, lopyuu.

 **Sehannie.25**

Gila! Ngakak gue baca comment dari lu.

Ntuh lemonnya gue kasih air mendidih aja kali ya? Biar hot bingo.

Huhu makasih reviewnya. Saranghae?

 **Xing1002**

Iyaaa ini udah nyelonong ke rate m kok, walaupun belum klimaks.

Kapan2 deh aku bikin rate m khusus buat kamu, dan semua reviewers (?) yang minta rate m/lemon. Tunggu aku bertapa di gua hantu dulu beb. Hehe makasih reviewnya yaa.. wo ai ni!

Dan untuk yang favorite this fict like : RinZura, alita94, kaihunyeollie, for cici fu who has followed this fict.

And last.. big thanks to , exolweareone9400, dejong13.

Maaf kalau namanya ada yang salah.

Thanks for reading~ I Love You All.. bye bye

Zelobysehuna


End file.
